


Hjörregn（剑之雨）

by Go_MrCactus



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 死亡, 爱之表白, 角色假死
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死亡可以让事情瞬间变得明白。<br/>瓦特阿尔海姆，Thor抱住Loki的短暂瞬间里，他说出了弟弟活着时他不能坦白的话。<br/>这是一篇短打，焦虑得毫无理由。我还沉浸在看完电影后的情绪中，只能写出这个。很可能过于华而不实。写得很偏激。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hjörregn（剑之雨）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hjörregn (The Sword's Rain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038343) by [LucyLovecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/pseuds/LucyLovecraft). 



“我不是为了奥丁。”

随着Loki眼中的神采逐渐消失，黑暗也降临到Thor的身边。他的世界到了末日。他是神域的皇储，凡人眼中的神祇，天堂之火的掌控者。然而他却不能阻止Loki的灵魂离开肉体。母亲已经死去，Jane有一天总会死去，现在死亡正把他的弟弟从他的身边偷走。

他的喉咙里滚出一阵刺耳的呜咽声。雷云翻涌过瓦特阿尔海姆的凄凉风景，没有一滴雨水落到这个死地。

“Loki，”Thor低语，抱住了弟弟的头。泪水和苦涩的风沙蛰疼了他的眼睛。

“Loki，Loki，求求你……”

暗沉的云朵卷席过天空，闪电猛击空旷的荒地，雷声撼动孤寂的山峰。Thor小心地拭去弟弟脸颊上的灰尘。

“我从来没求过你什么，Loki。但是弟弟，我现在求你，求你了，请不要走。”也许此刻也是他的死期，毕竟九界之中无人能从这样的灾难中幸存。他祈求着，但唯一的回应就是死寂，和弟弟空洞的双眼。

“我保证我们能回到过去——回到我们小时候。我会跟父亲商量，跟他说明白。”Thor絮絮叨叨地说，“或者去别的地方——什么地方都行。你喜欢的，对不对？我们去所有你在书里看到的地方。你可以跟我讲那个地方的历史，跟我讲那个地方生长的植物，还有我可以笑话你是个书呆子，还有，还有——”Thor把脸埋到弟弟外衣的褶皱里，声音是压抑的耳语。“还有我还来得及，我还来得及告诉你我爱你。”

他内心的某些东西破灭了。突然间风暴都聚集到了他们的周围。他听见Jane的声音叫着他的名字，仿佛是来自另一个世界。

“我爱你。”

雷声隆隆，回响天际。他差点以为Loki动了一下。

“我爱你。”他说，长期以来深藏的真相如今化为毒药，刺痛了他的舌头，“回来。”

Jane伸出胳膊抱住他，拉他站起来。在一个梦里，Loki从他的胳膊中滑走，消失在滚滚尘埃中。Thor转身离开，因为他爱Jane，要对她负责任。当他们到了山洞，他又能控制住自己了。一个王子要支配别人，就不能被自己的感情给支配。Jane找到通往她的星球的路了。Thor把弟弟的遗体留在了黑暗世界里，只余下风为他哀悼。

在瓦特阿尔海姆，风暴肆虐，无止无尽。


End file.
